


You Can't Run from The Past

by starLight_Prime



Category: Next Gen (2018)
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starLight_Prime/pseuds/starLight_Prime
Summary: It's been a year after the battle, and the lost of a girls parents, but when a 14 year old girl moves into the neighborhood. Two mysterious things happen; One- The new girl shows up and never takes her eyes off 7723; Second- a new threat arises for the three, and the return of a forgotten foe...





	1. Chapter 1

After the whole incident, lives have gone back to normal, but one girl's life is far from normal. This girl had been at the stadium when the two robots fought, and the Q-bots started exploding. One Q-bot had taken the lives of this girl's parents.

(???? P.O.V -Flashback)

I had watched everything happen, it happened so quickly. The blasts from below, on the field were getting louder. Soon they were all around me, and then our Q-bot turned red and it hissed as it was close to exploding. Suddenly it did, I heard the screams of my parents and then nothing. I had blacked out. Hours later I was in a hospital, recovering. Finally, I was then, after my recovery, placed in foster care.

(End of flashback)

I sat in my foster mom's car. I hated the idea of being an orphan but, it's better than being a lost kid who has to steal food to survive. "Luna, honey, please brush your hair, it looks like a tornado went through it..." My foster mom said, I huffed and took the brush from her hand. "Ms. Young you know I hate robots..." I grumbled, she looked at me with a concerned expression on her face. "I know, and I understand why you do..." she said, I sighed and looked out the window as the cars and buildings flash by.

We just got to my new school, East Lake Academy, the only school that would take a student like me. "Ok, were here, let's get you inside and then we'll take the tour, and then send you off to class." She smiled, but my face held no emotion, it was blank. "I know it's hard, but I'm sure you will find some friends here. Just be yourself, ok." I nod and we get out. We walk in and go to the main office to talk to the Principal.

"Hello, you must be Luna Young, and Ms. Young, right?" My foster mom shakes his hand and says, "Yes, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hopkins." I stayed quiet for the remainder of the time. And during the tour, I still stayed quiet. Finally, it was off to class for me, but the principal told me to wait for a student from one of my classes to come and get me. Just then, a girl barged into the room. She had a pixie cut that was purple, brown eyes, red and orange shirt, orange shorts, white thigh-high socks, and teal shoes. There was even a robot with her, 'great, a robot. Just when I thought things couldn't get any more worse...' I thought, then I got up to speak with the principal.

(Moments later)

The principal spoke to the two and told them, "Mai, you can go back to class. Luna will join soon enough." Mr. Hopkins said, and the girl and robot left. I could hear as the two talk and once they were out of hearing range I relaxed. "I wasn't informed of your issue... Ms. Lin Young." The principal mentioned my parents last name, and tears pricked my eye. I sighed and the principal escorted me to class. The teacher introduced me to the class and Lucky me I have to sit next to the girl, Mai? And her robot.

I hate any and All robots, but for some reason this one, I keep finding myself staring at him or it... whatever. It's like I'm drawn to him, and I even find myself drawing him. I must be losing it, or I'm dreaming this. I pinch myself and I clasp a hand over the spot I pinched and I end up hitting my elbow on the desk, gaining the class's attention, even the robot. They all stared at me and I put my hood over my head to hide my embarrassed face. 'Ugh, why me?! I'm so clumsy and careless!' I thought, and then the class focused back on what there doing. I internally sigh and went back to my doodles, I keep drawing the robot's green circle eyes. I even keep imagining an adorable smile. 'AHHH! What is wrong with me!?' I thought, and class resumed as normal like nothing had happened.

(End of the School day)

Finally, I can go home, and do whatever the heck I want. Instead, I was confronted by Mai and her robot. 'Good god, why did I come to this school...' I thought, then Mai spoke up. "What is your deal? Luna." Mai said my name in a sassy way. I had to say something, even though I vowed to never really speak again cause every time I do, I end up showing how depressed and sad I am. I sigh, "Fine, you want to know what my "Issue" is then here you go." I air quoted 'issue' and paused before speaking again. "I'm a depressed girl, who lost her parents. Who lost everything.... Ugh, why am I telling you this, it's not like you would care..." I let my anger and sadness out. Then I huffed and walked away, in an angry, sad mess. My foster mom was just at the corner, so I walked until I got to her car. I got in and we left before Mai and that robot could come after me with questions.

Once home, I got out along side my foster mom, she opened the door and it closed. I lagged behind and once I got to the door, it scanned me and judged what emotion to be and it chose Happy. "Hey, good afternoon, Luna. I bet you had a great day. You like...." I cut it off and said miserably, "Die in a fire." And walked in as the door opened and closed. It added, "Okie dokie, great talk...." And finally it shut up. My foster mom looked over at me from the kitchen, "Luna don't be like that... I know today was rough, being the new kid and all. Soon things will get better, you'll see." She always knows what to say to try and cheer me up, but this time it didn't help. I walked up stairs to my room. My room was decent, dull string lights were hung just above my bed. My walls were mostly light grey with an accent wall that is aqua. My bedding was grey, pink, white, and aqua. I had pictures hung up all over the accent wall, and only one stood out, it was the picture of me, and my parents just before the game at the stadium where the fight broke out. I also had two large oval windows. A TV in the right corner, a desk and shelf in the right lower corner of my room, and finally a large walk-in closet.

I had the life, the room was fairly large, the closet was too. My foster mom was rich as heck, so I had all the newest things, and I have special access to all the latest, in- theater, and old movies known to the world. Most would want the life I live, but I'd rather give this kind of life up for the one I used to have when my parents were still alive....


	2. Chapter 2

I've had too much to think about since starting at East Lake Academy, and things have been very quiet. Even though that robot keeps staring at me, it's like he knows I'm trying to avoid him and Mai. Truthfully, I am avoid them, I really hate robots and I don't want anything to do with them. 'Speak of the devil...' They walk over to me after just a month of me avoiding them. "I don't want to talk to you, Mai..." I said in a low voice. She sighs and sits across from me. "Well, the teacher wants us as project partners, so your gonna have to step out of your comfort zone, moon girl..." Mai was really being pushy, and I was already out of my comfort zone. "Mai, if you don't shut up now, there will be issues..." I really was getting close to losing my cool. "Mai, I would listen to her." The robot was actually right for once, but nothing will change about how I feel towards any robot. "Fine, I will leave, but we're gonna have to work together at some point." I watched as they walked away, it seems that there close friends or something.

(At home)

It's 5:00 pm and my foster mom was making dinner, my favorite, chicken flavored noodles with veggies. I could smell the food from all the way up stairs in my room. I had been in my room since I got home, which was 3:30 pm. My parakeet, Mr. Pidge was nibbling on the hemp of my t-shirt. I got the little blue bird earlier in the month, for a present since it was my birthday. Suddenly my phone buzzed and Mr. Pidge went fluttering to the other side of my room. I giggled, and picked up my phone some unknown person texted me.

Unknown: Hey, is this Luna, from school?

Me: Uh... who is this and how do you have my number?

Unknown: It's me, Mai... the girl your supposed to be partners with?

Me: Oh.... Well how did you get my number?

I changed the name and added her to my contacts for whatever reason.

Mai: My mom knows your mom, so your mom gave mine your number and stuff.

Me: Seriously....

Mai: What can you expect from two moms who know each other?

Me: ....I guess....

Mai: Well... Sev's been asking questions about you and stuff... so could you at least sit with us at lunch.....?

Me: who's sev?

Mai: Oh right, my robot, I call him Seven, but Sev is his nickname.

Me: .....ok.....

Finally, Mai stopped texting me and Mr. Pidge fluttered over to me. "Hey buddy you understand me don't ya? Yeah you do, yeah... aw... you silly little bird." I used one of my fingers to rub the bird's neck and the top of his head. When I stopped he chirped loudly in my ear. "Really!" I yelled, and my foster mom walked in. "Did Pidge squawk in your ear again?" she asked, and smile on her face, I nod and she stuck out a finger for the bird to hop on. He hopped on and my foster mom put him on her shoulder. "Well, Luna it's time for dinner, so come on down..." I got up and followed her to the kitchen.

The smell of veggies and noodles hit me, its smells so good. "It smells so good..." I for once had a big grin on my face. "Seems like forever since I saw your smile...." She smiled at me, I looked down. "Luna, is something wrong?" I looked up, and shook my head. I stuffed my mouth with noodles, avoiding the question. We ate in silence, all that was heard was Mr. Pidge chirping and chattering to himself. After a few minutes my foster mom speaks up, "Luna, I hope school is ok, since we have that meeting coming up. Remember, every month we meet with a few of your teachers to discuss how you're doing in class." She just had to remind me, but luckily it's during the class I have with Mai, so there's a win win for me. "Yeah, sure... whatever.. " I said as talked with my mouth full. "Luna! Don't talk with your mouth open!" I sigh, and finish my dinner, then I go back to my room.

I shut the door, and play a song through my speakers. I sat on my bed, I picked up my phone and used its hologram mode to watch some videos. There were ones from my mom's camera, I watched one where my parents and I were at the arcade and my dad had to carry a giant teddy bear to the car. Mom filmed the whole thing.

(Video)

Mom: *laughs* hold on dear! Were almost to the car!

Dad: *nervously laughing* Yeah right, hon...

12 year old me: Dad! You look ridiculous!! *laughs*

(Video ends)

I wipe a tear from my face, I was smiling, "I miss you guys..." Then I played a game on my phone for the rest of the night. Finally, I went to bed, after I put my phone on charge and shut off the lights, making my low, warm-white lights in my room, turn on. The music was still playing on my speaker, but on low sound. I fell asleep to it.

(The Next Day)

My foster mom dropped me off at school, I seriously am dreading the fact that I have to sit with Mai and her robot. I walked into the school, hoping to not run into them. They were looking for me anyways, so I was outta luck. They found me quicker than I could hide from them. I am not sure what they want from me, but if it's another persuation to befriend me then there outta luck cause I don't. I hate robots, there the cause of me losing my parents.

'At some point everyone has to face their fears or befriend it....'


	3. Chapter 3

I was about to run off when Mai appeared in front if me. “Mai, get outta my way…” I said, I tried to get past her but, I couldn't. “I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you're avoiding us.” she said, I hate pushy people, especially ones with robots. “Fine, if you want to know why. Meet me at the soccer field during free period…” I said, my eyebrows furrowed. “Okay then, see ya then, moon girl…” Mai started walking away with her robot, I seriously hate the nickname she gave me. “Stop calling me ‘Moon girl’!” I yelled back, since they were already at the other end of the hallway.

I went to class, and of course it was as boring as usual. Physics, was the class I was in before free period. It was 10:45 am, when I got out of physics. It took me ten minutes just to walk to the soccer field. Mai and her robot was already there, Mai was kicking a soccer ball around. I could hear her talking to the robot. “Yeah yeah, I know, Sev.” I heard her say. “But don't you think she's hiding something… like how you did when I always ask about my first memory of you.” I heard the robot, who I'm now assuming is called Sev or well ‘7’. “Yeah, your kinda right ‘bout that too, Sev.” Mai said, I kept walking closer. Mai hit the ball and it hit the metal of the goal, sending it my way.

I got hit. “Ah!” I yelled and I was sent back on to the ground. My face hurt, and it was a little red, but most of all, my eye it was the most reddish purple. Black eye. Yay. “Oh geez… you ok?” Mai walked over, she saw me pull over my hood to cover my black eye. “Yeah… I'm fine…” I said, Mai was about to help me up when I pushed her hand away and got up myself. “Now, what were you possibly gonna tell us.” Mai asked, I walked onto the soccer field, Mai followed, but the robot didn’t. It just turned around watching my every move. “You really wanna know…?” I kept my hood on, still hiding my black eye. “Yeah, I do.” Mai said, really curious of my ‘issue’. “Well… a year ago I was at a stadium, and out of nowhere two robots showed up alongside Justin Pin… and well… the Q-bots started exploding and….” I stopped speaking. All those bad memories flooded back to me, I wanted to cry, punch something, just do something that relieves the pain, and rage, I feel. “I was actually there, when it all happened…” Mai said, there was a sad tone to her voice. “... A Q-bot got too close and… exploded…” Mai gasped, the robot’s eyes widened. “I had no idea… Pin wanted to destroy all humanity… and he actually did it… and it was your parents…” Mai said, I could tell she was still getting over it too. “Now that I think about it… I did see you, on the jumbo-tron. Somehow I knew that your robot was fighting that evil one… but… when I first saw you both I couldn’t remember it.” I still can’t believe Mai was there when it happened. 

"So... you were there when it happened... " Mai looked away, I kinda Know how she feels. "You know, that what happened that day caused me to hate robots." Mai understood why, she hated robots too.That was until she met the robot that is now her best friend. "I know how you feel..." I looked at Mai, confused. "You do?" I asked wondering what she meant. "I do since I know how it feels to be upset, and full of rage..." Mai said, as she recalled her life before the robot. “Hu… I guess you had it rough too…?” I said thinking she may have actually understood what it's like feeling so full of rage, and wanting payback for those that were lost.

The bell rang making me jump, “Well, it's time for us to get to class. Come on. Let's go Sev.” Mai started walking, she noticed that the robot wasn't following. “Sev come on!” ‘Sev’ seemed a bit hesitant, but then stood his ground. “No, Mai, I would like to attend class with Luna…” I looked at ‘Sev’, surprised. “No Sev, I think she made it pretty clear… She hates robots.” I put my hands on my hips. “I could have said that myself…” ‘Sev’ Stepped back, like he was protecting me. “No, Mai, I think Luna needs a friend. So I will be that one to befriend her.” I had that ‘what’ face. “Fine, go see if I care…” Mai said throwing her hands up in the air.

I left the field, and of course the robot is following me to class. “Why are you following me?” I said showing the hate I feel towards him since he's a robot. “I just thought you might like a friend to talk to or something…” I saw him mess with his fingers a bit, while he spoke. “Geez are you always this awkward around people?” I asked, his big green circle eyes focused on me. “I don't know. Your probably right….” I was slightly surprised, a robot being honest that is unheard of. “Wow, pure honesty from a robot… that's a first…” I was being sarcastic, but also sincere. The rest of the walk to class was silent. “Luna, and… Mai's robot!?” The teacher knew of my issue of hating robots, and now she sees me walking with someone else's robot. “Luna, just go sit…” The teacher let me go sit down at my desk, but she prevented the robot from following. “And you go stand at the back of the class...I don't need you messing with one of my top students…” The teacher man him stand at the back, on the right side in the corner. We were on the same side of the class but not anywhere near me.


	4. Chapter 4

After one boring class, I was about ready to run out the door, but the robot stopped me by calling out my name. I sighed, and went back to him. “What do you want, stupid robot..?” I mumbled ‘stupid robot’ under my breath. “You were about to leave me behind…” I inwardly groaned, and I did the motion that meant ‘after you’ and he went out the door. “I understand you hate any and all robots… but you should face what scares you the most.” My facial expression softened, he was giving me advice about my hate towards robots, wow. “You might be right, but I still don’t really trust you.” I had to admit he was true about what he said. “I understand that. I also know that you and Mai are very alike in ways you won’t really see.” I stopped walking, we were in the middle of an already empty hallway. “What are you talking about?” I asked, he realized he was comparing me to Mai. “Oh my gosh… look at the time… I gotta go! Bye!” I lied and ran off.

Sev realized the lie I told and ran after me. “Luna, wait!” He called out my name, as I kept running. “Your just a stupid robot! Stop following me!” I yelled at him, and he just froze in his tracks. I was about to leave, but something just kept nagging at me to go back. He was just standing there when I walked over to him. I really didn’t think much of it until he... shut down, I was a little worried. “Sev….?” I stepped closer to him, I got no response. “....Are you okay, Sev?” I asked, then suddenly Mai came running down the hallway. “Girl! What are you still doing here?!” Mai took hold of my shoulders and shook me, until she looked at Sev. “Mai, before you get mad, let me explain…” I said,then Mai gave me the ‘go on’ hand motion.

(7723’s P.O.V)

I ran after Luna, trying to help her. I want her to not hate me, I want to be her friend. When she yelled at me, her words hit me like a plasma cannon to the face. ‘Your just a stupid robot’ then I saw a flash of something and then everything went dark.

(Luna’s P.O.V)

“Oh yeah? Well I bet you were trying to shut him down anyways!” Mai was mad, she barely gave me a chance to explain. “ But, I lied to him and he came after me. I yelled at him, now he’s like this…. What more do you want?!” I was frustrated along mad too. Suddenly a teacher walked down the hallway to get to us. “Mr. Rice!” both me and Mai said. “What is going on here? Shouldn’t you two be in class?” Mr. Rice looked at us, waiting for an answer. (Mr. Rice is the computer teacher) “Well Mai’s robot shut down and I don’t know what to do about it.” Mr. Rice listened to us and after hearing what we have to say. “Hold on. That’s an IQ Robot?” both me and Mai nodded. “My brother makes robots for that company, and luckily for you I know how to fix any and all robots.” Mr. Rice whipped out some tools from his back pockets. “Who exactly is your brother?” I asked, Mr. Rice looked over at me. “Why he’s Dr. Tanner Rice… sadly Ares, Justin Pin’s robot killed him last year.” Both me and Mai gasped. “Your not the only one who lost a family member or well members due to Justin Pin and his robot….” I said, and Mr. Rice looked at me. “I lost my parents due to a Q-bot…” Mr. Rice placed a hand on my shoulder. “I am sorry for your loss…” I pushed his hand off me. “It doesn't matter… no one came bring someone back from the dead…” Mr. Rice then got to work on fixing Sev.

“Did he ever fully reset himself?” Mai nodded, Mr. Rice shook his head. “Well that is why he shut down… a special robot like 7723, he has some of his old memories, but there messed up. So only a phrase, place or even a person could spark something like this to happen. 7723 had suffered some pretty strong trauma.” I looked at Mai, she was shocked, just like I was. “So, he has a different version of amnesia?” I asked, Mai looked at Mr. Rice then to me. “Is there a way to get his memories back?” Mai asked, Mr. Rice’s facial expression changed. “I’m sorry. It doesn’t really work like that, Mai. It will take some time before I could restore a robot’s memory without causing certain functions to no longer work…” Mai’s expression was sad, and for some reason I find myself caring whether or not Sev will work or remember past things. “But, I can get him to turn back on…” We both smiled.

(20 some minutes later)

We waited for what seems like forever, while Mr. Rice works on turning Sev back on. “Done.” Mr. Rice proclaims, his voice was sounding kind of tired. “He should turn on in a few seconds…” Mr. Rice was right about that, we watched as Sev powered on. Sev’s circle eyes focused on me and Mai. “Mai, Luna. What happened?” Sev asked, Mai walked up to him. Mai patted him where the symbol for IQ Robotics was. “Nothing big guy…” Mai, smiled at Sev. I gotta say, he did give me quite the scare, I didn’t know what to do if he didn’t turn back on. Mai would probably hate me for the rest of my life.

Mai and Sev started to walk away, but I ran after them. “Uh…. look I’m sorry for being so hateful and mean to you, especially you Sev.” I had to say that, I really was acting like that for some time. Mai looked at Sev, he looked between me and Mai. “You don’t have to apologize, I already know you are sorry and regret the things you did and say to us.” Sev shocked me, he knew how I felt about my behavior, about everything I’ve done to them. “We’ll accept your apology on one condition.” Mai looked at me, her arms crossed over her chest. “And that is?” I asked. “You hang out with us…” Mai slightly smiled, I closed my eyes for a few seconds and sighed. “Alright…” I held out a fist and Mai bumped mine with her’s. “Cool, we’ll see you later…” I watched as the two walked away, I heard Sev ask about the fist bump me and Mai did. I silently laughed, and rolled my eyes, as I picked up my backpack and started to walk to the class I was missing.


	5. Chapter 5

(No ones P.O.V)

Mr. Rice paced around in a room, so many thoughts circulating through his mind. "Brother, I will avenge you and rid the world of those who didn't care of your death...." Mr. Rice said, after he stopped pacing the room and stared at a picture of him and Dr. Rice (which was taken after Dr. Rice started working for IQ Robotics). "...Justin... no Ares, is the one who killed you... Mai and her robot did nothing to save you...." Mr. Rice felt rage start to boil inside of him. Mr. Rice moved the picture and pressed a hidden button, a door slid open. "And with this robot that I am creating... this... this will be the finest revenge in history...." Mr. Rice said and he walked through the doorway and into a dimly lit hallway.

He took out a special ID card and swiped it in a hidden slot. Another door slid open and it lead to a room. In the middle of that room was a robot. That robot had a large dome shaped screen for a face, long arms, short legs, large body build. "You are my greatest creation, and the destruction of that goodie-goodie two shoes Mai and 7723...." Mr. Rice smirked, and placed a hand on the robot. "Destruction is your destiny... 7725..." Mr. Rice turned on the robot, red circle eyes appeared on the screen. "Master, I exist to serve you...." The robot said. "You even look just like your goodie -goodie two shoes counterpart, 7723!" Mr. Rice started to laugh and it grew to a malicious, evil laugh. It echoed through the secret lair.

(In the lunchroom, Luna's P.O.V)

I was sitting at the table with Mai and Sev, alongside the soccer team. Greenwood, Mai's friend, who sat next to me. "So, Luna... I heard you don't care about robots. Why?" Greenwood was touching a really sensitive subject for me, I really didn't want to talk about it. "Well, uh... my parents were... murdered...." Greenwood clasped a hand over her mouth, trying to hide the shock. "Oh... I'm sorry...." was all she said. "Its fine. Even though the past hurts, I keep moving forward." I mentioned the saying my parents would always say to me if I get hurt or I get a nightmare. "So your an.... orphan?" A girl, who is also Mai's friend, Ani asked. "Yeah..." I used a plastic fork to mess with my food a bit. Everyone at the table suddenly got quiet, I didn't think much of it. "Luna, why did you not leave me behind?" I looked around, wondering who said that. 'Shoulda known it was him' I thought as my eyes landed on Sev. "I... actually don't know why I did...." I was confused just like Sev was. "Sev.... my parents told me a saying... 'Even if you hate someone, you should always help them, no matter what'... I've alway stuck to that saying ever since they..." Tears started to form in my eyes, I pulled my hood over my head. I picked up my tray and got up, I walked to the trash can and dumped it. Then I ran off, Sev, Mai, and others at the table watched me leave.

I was hiding in an ally a mile behind the School, I sat in silence until I saw a shadow at the end of the ally. I got up and sneaked over to the end of the ally, I could hear someone talking and another one whimpering and crying. "Please... I thought all robots were good... Please don't kill me..." I walked out from where I was hiding, it was a woman and she was held against the wall by her neck. "Hey! Let her go you stupid robot!" I had metal pipe in my hand. The robot looked at me, an evil laugh resonated through the alley. "A human child... how cute...." I was shocked it look exactly like Sev, except for the red, angled mad eyes. "Uh...." I step back slowly. "Scared, little human..." The robot took a step closer, and chucked the lady away like she was a worthless piece of garbage. "Why are you trying to harm humans?" The robot just chuckled, and with a flash of light he held me by my neck, I squirmed, and tried to get his hand off me. "Because you humans are worthless and broken, your not perfect...." It squeezed my throat a little more. "... now you will be the first human to perish...." The robot chuckled darkly, as I gasped for air. "...Perfect..." Just before he was gonna kill me, the robot just chucked me and flew off. 'What? Why didn't it kill me?' I thought, and I got up and ran off.

(Back at East Lake Academy)

I burst into the room, my throat hurts, my legs weak from running, and embarrassed due to the fact that the class was staring at me. "Ms. Young I do hope you have an excuse to why your extremely late for class." I was speechless, I looked at the class and back to the teacher. "No. No, Mr. Pine..." I lowered my head, and took a seat at the back of the class. "Now as I was saying... Who can tell me about the..." I started to tune out the constant chatter of the teacher, and started to draw in my journal.

"Psst... Luna... Luna..." I looked up and Ani was trying to talk to me. "What Ani?" I whispered, trying not to interrupt class. "What happened? And why were you late for class?" Ani asked, and I looked back at my journal then back at her. "I got upset about something I remembered about my parents and... when I was in an alley I was attacked by a robot. And when I thought I was gonna die it just chucked me and left..." Ani clasped a hand over her mouth. "No way... Are you okay?!" she whispered. I nodded and she let out a sigh of relief. "Good..." The teacher interrupted Ani, calling both of us out making the class stare at us. "Ani, Luna! Is there something that you want to share with the class?" Mr. Pine asked, we shook our heads "No." The teacher then walked over to us. "Then don't talk in my class again.." The teacher glared at me then at Ani, and finally walked back up front.

(Dismissal)

I was about to walk out the front doors when Mai called out my name. "Luna! ....Luna... I heard what happened, are you okay?" Of course Ani would tell them, she is there friend too. "Yeah Mai... I'm fine." Mai was still catching her breath since she ran after me. "... good..." Sev just stood by and watched me and Mai. "But it's not like the time where my old school's band room caught fire and made me miss lunch and freeze to death..." Mai and Sev stared at me, surprised. "Okay, that is crazy..." Mai said, and Sev glared at her. "Mai, don't be like that..." Sev scolded, and Mai just rolled her eyes. "Well I better go... my foster mom is probably wondering where I am.."

Mai and Sev walked out with me, and to my foster mom's car. "Luna, you finally made some friends... that good to see. Now come on, let's go home." I got in the front seat and closed the door. I then waved bye to Mai and Sev.


	6. Chapter 6

I was chillin' in my room, Mr. Pidge, my parakeet, was sitting on his perch chillin' like I was. I could hear the sound of music coming from my speakers. Alongside the occasional jingle of bells, Mr. Pidge would be playing with his toy. My phone buzzed. I picked it up and looked at the notification that I got. It was Mai, texting me.

(In the texts)

Mai: hi moon girl...

Me: Please don't call me moon girl...

Mai: ok...

Mai: Moon girl...

Me: 😡😒

Mai: sorry...😖

Me: It's ok..

Mai: Oof gtg bye!

(End of texts)

After texting Mai, I got up and picked up Mr. Pidge. He chirpped and bobbed his head. I smiled at his goofy antics and walked out, and down the stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a snack, and opened it. As I walked back up to my room, I stuffed my mouth with chips. Each time, Mr. Pidge would try to steal a chip or two. My step-Aunt calls up to me. "Luna! Are you here?!" I then yelled down at her. "Yes, Aunt Sinthia! Don't mind me I'll be in my room!" Curse my partially deaf Aunt, I never like it when she shows up unexpectedly.

Back in my room, I noticed there was something going on outside, since I could heard noises and such. I looked out the window, and saw nothing, but when I looked again a robot jumped at me. "Hello Luna!" I yelled as I fell backwards, a piece of a chip got stuck in my throat. I started coughing, I knew I was choking, so I started to try and get my water bottle. After I got it, I took a few large gulps of it to clear my throat. Once I stopped choking I got up and looked at the robot. The robot had a look of concern on its digital face, its green eyes were staring at me, hoping that I was okay. I walked over to the window and opened it up. "Luna! Are you okay? Your not hurt are you?" He shot a lot of questions at me, and my mouth couldn't form words to say quick enough. I then yelled, "Stop!" and he shut up quickly. "Now, Why the heck are you here?!" I asked, since I was mad that he's at my house. "Sorry, but... me and Mai had an argument and she wanted me to go somewhere else." I was shocked, I thought they were close friends. "...But I thought you and mai were close friends?" Sev then slowly dropped a bit in the air, like that signified that he was sad or something. "We are, it's just I think she still is dealing with something that I don't really understand." I looked at the floor, then back at Sev. "Why don't we talk about this tomorrow. It's late and I'm getting a bit tired." Sev looked at me and his eyes were slightly shaped into an upside down crescent moon. "I'll be down in a minute.."

Once got outside, Sev was already on the ground, looking at me. I walked past him and over to a shed. "Here, you can stay here tonight." I said as I opened the door and he walked in. My step-Aunt's dog, came running out the house. "Oh shoot, I forgot my step-Aunt is here. Please mind the dog, he's a little annoying.." I watched the dog run into the shed, and sat next to Sev. "Ugh, stupid dog..." I mumbled, then I snapped my fingers getting the dogs attention. "Remme! Go back inside, now!" The dog got up and ran off with its tail between its legs. "Luna, why did you yell at the small animal?" I sigh, and look back at the house then back at Sev. "He can be stubborn... okay. You know, I should head back inside, I will see you tomorrow." I added, as I turned on my heal to go back inside, Sev placed a hand on my shoulder. "Luna... good night.." I smiled and walked off, his hand sliding off my shoulder.

(The next day)

I had already eaten breakfast, and I just finished putting my clothes on. I suddenly heard the sound of thrusters and right on que I saw Sev. "Good morning, Luna!" Behind me I heard a squawk and my bird fell down. I turned around and saw something moving under my blanket. I gently lift the blanket and the bird was there. I laughed, and picked up Mr. Pidge. "What's that?" Sev asked, I looked at Sev. "This little guy? He's my pet bird, Mr. Pidge..." Sev smiled, and said hi to the bird. "So... Luna, what are we gonna do today?" Sev asked. Surprisingly I was a little excited to spend the day with Sev.


End file.
